Broken Hearts
by TheHonourableGentleman
Summary: When Sokka discovers his fiancé cheating on him with his friend Fire Lord Zuko, his heart is broken and so is Mai's. Spending time with each other helps them to find peace and recover from their loss, perhaps they will find more than they expected... maybe even love? Not before some revenge against their betrayers however. Sokka X Mai (including lemons) and plenty of Zuki bashing.
Sokka walked up the steps to the Fire Lord's private chambers, hoping to pick Zuko's brains about an improved version of the day of black sun submarines he had been working on. The door was open which was odd. It had always been locked and guarded whenever he had visited before. Something felt wrong but he pushed this feeling to one side as he walked through the door and continued to Zuko's office. As he walked along the corridor he saw clothes strewn on the floor, becoming more and more intimate as he got closer to the office. He heard a wet slapping noise coming from inside, accompanied by guttural moans, in any other circumstance Sokka would have been happy for a long-time friend as well as mildly disgusted and left him to his vices, but he's recognised half the clothes on the floor. They belonged to Suki, his girlfriend of three years and more recently his fiancé. Hoping that his mind was playing tricks on him, he slowly opened the door to Zuko's office. He saw Suki spread over the desk on her back, papers strewn all around her on the floor, getting fucked by Zuko. Rage overtook him for a moment, he longed to march in there and kill both of them for betraying him in such a cruel way. But Sokka was nothing if not reasonable and he knew that killing the Fire Lord wouldn't end well for him, despite the reasons. Plus, he wanted them both to suffer for this and death would be far too quick.

"You should be more careful, I hear she has a fiancé and he's kind of protective" Sokka said, loud enough to bring his two 'friends' to their senses. Their heads snapped around and they had the decency to look ashamed. He walked up to them his face showing no emotion at all. "Or at least…" Sokka reached for the betrothal necklace at Suki's neck and using all his strength, ripped it from her. "She did." He continued.

"Sokka, I can explain, it's not what it looks like" stuttered Zuko, finally recovering from his shock. Sokka looked deep into his eyes and tilted his head slightly, like a sabre-toothed moose-lion studying its prey. Before Zuko could utter another word, Sokka launched his fist into a brutal uppercut which connected solidly with the soft part of Zuko's chin, lifting him off his feet before he crashed to the floor. Not quite unconscious, but definitely not getting up for a while.

"Sokka…" was all Suki could manage to say.

"Bye Suki" Sokka replied without a hint of emotion in his voice, "I loved you, you know." He turned on his heels and walking out of the door, closing it behind him. He slumped to the floor, his back against the wall, and stared into oblivion. His world came crashing down around him, his perfect future with his oh-so-perfect fiancé were suddenly nothing more than fantasy. He didn't know what to feel. He was brought out of his miserable spiral by long, manicure fingers clinking inform of his face.

"Sokka, what on earth are you doing. And whose clothes are these?" Mai asked indignantly. She already knew the answer to that question but didn't want to believe it, she hoped that Sokka would contradict her and tell her it was all a misunderstanding. Sokka glanced toward the office door and got to his feet.

"Mai, how about we take a walk, somewhere far, far away from here?" Sokka tried to steer her toward the exit by her shoulders but she refused to be led by him.

"I need to see it, just so that I know for certain." A pained expression on her usually impassive face. He understood her need for finality and let her go. She opened the door, let out a short laugh and closed it again. "I'm guessing that wasn't how you found Zuko."

"I might have expressed my feelings towards him a little vigorously if that's what you meant" Sokka replied as his lips curled up into a wry smile. Despite everything that had just happened, Mai always amused him with her caustic wit.

"Well I suppose you saved me the trouble really… now about that walk?"

"Milady" said Sokka with falsey posh voice, holding his arm. She took it and they walked out of the Fire Lord's chambers and into the palace gardens. They didn't talk to each other for a long time, just taking comfort in the fact that they were with someone who understood how they felt right now.

* * *

"I've loved Zuko ever since I was a little girl" began Mai softly as they sat on a bench overlooking the turtle-duck pond. "Even when he threw an entire loaf of bread at those ducks." She laughed at the memory of that. "I just wonder where it all went wrong. What did I do to drive him away?" her eyes began to fill with tears. She felt Sokka's strong arm go round her shoulder and squeeze her reassuringly. He brought his other hand up and gripped her chin gently with his thumb and index finger, tilting her head so that his deep blue eyes met her golden ones.

"Don't blame yourself for this, it isn't your fault. You were faithful and loving to him and he was the one who threw that all back at you when he cheated with Suki." He spoke quietly but forcefully, making her believe everything he said. "No one deserves to be treated like Zuko treated you."

Mai smiled sadly at his kind words, everything he said was true but it didn't stop her from feeling miserable. "Thank you, Sokka. You're a good guy, you didn't deserve this either." Sokka had started to cry silently and smiled back at her in thanks.

"How about a little bit of revenge?" Sokka asked after what felt like hours, his tears finally spent and his initial sadness lessened.

"What were you thinking?" Mai appeared to brighten up at the thought of this, wiping her teary eyes so she could see properly.

"Well Zuko does have a lot of very expensive wines in the cellar and I think be both need something to cheer us up", "or at least make us forget what emotions are"

"And I know where the Head Butler keeps the key" Mai added

"Oh, you're good."

* * *

After Sokka had distracted the butler with a false message from Zuko, Mai snuck into his office and took the wine cellar key from one of the drawers in his desk. They quietly let themselves into the wine cellar and lit the torches within before locking the door behind them. No one was going to intrude on their misery fuelled binge. The cellar was full of bottles of wine recessed into the stone walls, in the centre stood an ornate glass-fronted cabinet decorated with gold leaf. Behind the locked door sat a dozen or so very dusty bottles of wine, these were the real prizes. Sokka quickly put his shoulder through the glass and pulled out two bottles.

"There's one for you" Sokka said handing Mai one of the bottles which he opened, "and one for me!"

Mai raised her bottle in a mock toast "To cheating scumbags, may they die slowly and the spirits have no mercy with their souls."

"Cheers!"

* * *

Sokka crawled on all fours towards the broken cabinet, the ability to walk long since having been lost to him. He reached in for the last two bottles, realising too late that his hands no longer supported him and hitting the stone floor with his face. Mai, who was lying spread eagle on the floor, barked with laughter at his exclamation of pain. Eventually, Sokka brought the bottles over to Mai passing one to her.

"Why did we do this again?" They had forgotten what they were sad about after bottle number two, and had forgotten how to experience emotions three bottles later.

"I think something bad happened to us."

"Oh yeah, I think we caught Zuko and Suki screwing"

"That was it."

"Do you want to know something funny Sokka?" Mai giggled drunkenly

"It had better be really funny."

"It is. Zuko's dick is really small" They both burst out laughing, clinging to one another as they rolled around on the floor. "Sometimes I couldn't tell he was inside me, I just pretended to enjoy it to get him to stop"

"Oh that sucks, that really does Mai."

"I had to finish myself off after he'd left to have a shower", "Now it's your turn"

"Suki is really hairy" blurted out Sokka, causing another bout of raucous laughter "Like her armpits, you would need a gardener to trim those and I swear her legs were hairier than mine". Eventually the laughter petered out, it felt good to point out the embarrassing flaws of their ex-partners.

"I can't believe we put up with them for so long."

"If you think about it, they really do deserve each other."

"They do don't they, we're too good for them"

The sleep inducing effect of alcohol soon began to take effect and their eyelids drooped, their minds drifting into the welcome embrace of unconsciousness. "You know Sokka, this is the most fun I've had in a while" slurred Mai, hardly able to form a coherent sentence.

"It has been fun hasn't it? And for what it's worth Mai, I think Zuko was a fool for cheating on you."

"Huh?"

"If I was going out with someone as funny as you I wouldn't want to mess it up."

"You're not too bad yourself Sokka." She replied but Sokka was already asleep, snoring gently as his chest rose slowly with every breath. Mai joined him in sleep moments later.

* * *

Sunlight from the tiny cellar skylight pierced through the tiny cracks in Sokka's eyelids causing him to stir. For a moment, he felt well rested and fresh but he then made the mistake of moving his head ever so slightly. Suddenly his head exploded with pain, as if millions of tiny vicious firebenders were burning his brain. All he could do was lie there hoping that the pain would stop eventually. What might have been minutes later, but felt like hours, Mai woke up and let out a sharp cry of pain.

"Keep it down! Noise makes my head hurt more."

"I don't think my head could hurt more"

Slowly but surely, their headaches began to subside to a point where movement became physically possible. Mai and Sokka managed to stand up, using each other as support and slowly made their way to their respective bedrooms to sleep the rest of their hangovers off.

* * *

For the next few weeks, the two met up and spent their days together. Chatting and joking as if they had both not just had their hearts broken. They found that just being with one another helped them to forget about the loss. The two had more in common that they originally thought, they both had very realistic outlooks on the world and relied heavily upon sarcasm just to get them through the day. Their days together became less about dealing with their pain and more about getting to know one another. During the second week, Mai decided to teach Sokka how to throw knives and in return he taught her to use a boomerang and to fight with a sword.

Two weeks after their drunken escapade in the wine cellar, Sokka woke up feeling happy. For the past fortnight he had always arisen to the miserable realisation that his fiancé had cheated on him. Today, he woke up knowing that he would spend his day with Mai, the girl who made him laugh more than he ever had before. He walked with a spring in his step to Mai's bedroom, knocking and after hearing her reply he opened the door and walked in. As they started talking amicably, he took a moment to look at the woman in front of him properly. Her pale face was elegantly beautiful and the way the edges of her mouth twitched when he amused her only made her more radiant. As she was still in her night clothes, he could admire her long slender legs, thin muscular waist and full breasts. He was interrupted by Mai clearing her throat.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"Oh sorry about that, I must have looked really weird"

"Your eyes sort of glazed over, it was freaky"

"Sorry, I was just thinking…"

"Thinking about what exactly?"

"I was just wondering why I hadn't realised how beautiful you are before now."

Mai looked slightly taken aback at this unexpected compliment, she took a moment to study him. He had a very handsome face and his wide blue eyes were entrancing, like deep pools of water. His tanned muscular body gave him an almost exotic look, his large biceps and toned abdomen made her feel warm and mushy inside. She seemed to be taking all this in for the first time, despite the fact that he had sparred with her topless.

"You're not too bad yourself, water stud" Mai replied coquettishly.

"Don't use that tone with me Mai, or I might just do something I'll regret." His tone matched her playfulness.

"Such as…" Mai trailed off. He quickly closed the ever shrinking gap between their faces as he pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. She found herself kissing back without hesitation, closing her eyes to focus on his warm lips pressing against hers. Eventually she broke off the kiss in order to breath, disappointed that it had to end. Despite being with Zuko for many years she had never been kissed with such genuine passion.

"I was wrong, I do not regret that at all." Said Sokka, smiling stupidly.

"Less talking, more kissing" muttered Mai as she leaned in to kiss him one again. This time it went on for much longer, their tongues wrestling with one another. When he bit her bottom lip gently, she let out a deep moan. Her hands started to roam over his shirt, feeling his hard muscular frame underneath the material. His hand went to her face where they caressed her cheeks and his fingers ran through her long black hair.

Sokka pulled back slowly from her, looking deeply into her eyes. "I don't think I've wanted anyone quite as much as I want you right now" he said in a husky voice, one hand still resting on her face. Mai let out an uncharacteristic giggle at this, her cheeks blushing.

"If you are as good at everything else as you are at kissing then I want you right now" Mai replied, ripping open Sokka's shirt to feast her eyes upon his toned abdomen and chest. He shrugged off the tattered remains of his shirt and pushed Mai down onto the bed so she lay flat. He climbed on top of her and began to kiss and bit her neck causing her to let out another moan of ecstasy. His kisses moved lower, slowly trailing down the centre of her chest. His nimble hand began to undo the buttons on her night-shirt as he kissed down the valley of her breasts. Once the last button was undone, he threw open her shirt to reveal her breasts and small nipples which were already hard. He took one nipple into his mouth and used his fingers to stimulate the other. She squealed as he sucked on her, using his tongue and lips to make her nipple even harder. Her legs began to writhe in a pitiful attempt to relieve the ache which had built up between her legs. Noticing her struggle, Sokka gave her nipple one last flick with his tongue and moved lower, easing her shorts from around her wide hips and down to her feet. This revealed her beautiful pussy to him which was hairless apart from a small, well-groomed patch of hair just above her entrance. Sokka began to alternatively kiss and bite the sensitive patches of her thighs until she could no longer handle it. She grabbed his head in her hands and moved his head towards her pussy, taking the not-so-subtle hint he began to use his tongue to rub her clitoris causing her hips to buck involuntarily. He used his index finger to rub against her entrance before slowly pushing it in up to the first knuckle. Mai gasped at the feeling of being stretched. Once he was sure she was ready, he began to move his finger in and out of her, continuing to play with her clitoris. He reached up with his free hand and began to massage her beautifully round breasts. As he picked up the rhythm, and slid a second finger inside her, she began to feel a tension build inside her causing her moans to become louder and deeper. Suddenly she felt it reach a climax before being released, at this point she could do nothing more than scream his name and thrust her hips into him as she rode out one of the best orgasms of her life. He continued to stimulate her until she finally finished, and lay motionless breathing heavily. He slid his fingers out of her and moved his head to once again be level with hers. He kissed her deeply, she could taste her cum on his lips which just made her even more aroused.

"Sokka, you are an absolute god. I don't think I've ever cum that hard" He smiled lustfully at her before replying.

"I can't help it, being between your beautiful legs just inspires me"

"Perhaps, I'll try that" She used the weight of her body to flip him onto his back and climbed on top of him. She slid his shorts from around his waist and used a hand to grasp his hardened cock. "Mmmmm… it's so big" She remarked sliding her hand up and down his long shaft eliciting a guttural moan from Sokka. Whilst looking directly into his eyes, she took the head of his thick cock into her mouth, using the tip of her tongue to rub against the sensitive tip. His hips rocked forward as he grunted, forcing his cock further into her mouth causing her to almost gag. Instead she used her remaining hand to push down on his hips to prevent them from doing the same again. Mai then began to slide her mouth up and down his thick shaft whilst rubbing what she could not fit into her mouth with her hand. She slowly began to fit more and more of his cock into her mouth, once he had reached the back of her throat once more she swallowed whilst forcing more of him into her mouth. His tip now slid down her tight throat, which expanded to allow him access. After a few seconds of this she pulled all the way off his cock and took a deep breath before repeating this process again and again until she could fit all of him inside her. Whilst she did this, his moans grew quicker as his climax approached. As she slid his cock into her warm mouth he grunted loudly as she felt his cum explode into her mouth and throat. She expected it to taste much worse than I had, it was actually kind of sweet. She licked the remaining cum from his shaft and made a point of swallowing it in front of him.

"Holy mother of Tui and La, where did you learn to do all that?"

"I've never done it before, I just sort of… did what felt right"

"Well it felt amazing." She shuffled her body so that she was next to him and lay on her side, resting her head on his strong shoulders. She could hear his wild heartbeat through his chest.

"That is hands down the best sex I have ever had and I'm not even sure if it counts as sex."

"If that's the case then I think I could learn to enjoy not having sex with you." They laughed and Sokka wrapped his arm around her body.

"You are a really amazing woman, never forget that Mai. I don't think I could ever get bored of you." As he said this, Main realised that she would never get bored of him either. His easy sense of humour and relaxed mannerism, not to mention the things he could do with his tongue. She didn't want to leave his side.

"Sokka… will you want to go out with me?" she asked hesitantly

"I bet you say that to all the guys who make you cum like a banshee" replied Sokka, laughing at the cute cross expression which Mai's face now wore.

"Sokka!" she exclaimed, thumping his chest with her fist.

"Mai, over these past few weeks I have felt like a new man. I can't remember a time when I was as happy as I am with you. It would be my honour to be your boyfriend." Mai couldn't help but kiss him in return for his heartfelt response.

* * *

Zuko and Suki both regretted their mistake the moment that Sokka had interrupted them. After he left, Suki broke down into tears wondering how on earth she could get Sokka to forgive her for this. It never crossed her mind that he wouldn't forgive her, he was her Sokka after all. All Zuko could think about was attempting to remain conscious after the brutal hit Sokka had landed. Once they had both recovered, they collected their clothes strew along the length of the corridor and got dressed. Before they had the opportunity to discuss what had just happened, a young officer ran up to the Fire Lord and saluted before addressing him.

"My lord, The Earth King wishes to meet with you urgently in Yu Dao due to an incident in the colonies. I have taken the liberty of having your airship prepared for your immediate departure." Unable to put off such a request, Zuko followed the officer to his airship and told Suki to tell the Kyoshi Warriors, who at the time served as his bodyguard, to get packed and ready for departure.

Two weeks later, the outcry over the terrorist attack by Ozai loyalists in the colonies had almost been resolved. Zuko had been distracted by thoughts of his beloved Mai, hopefully Sokka hadn't told her what he had seen happen between Suki and him. He would tell her eventually and she would learn to forgive him. At that moment, there was a knock at Zuko's door, and he told them to come in. Suki walked through the door, closing it behind her, she looked incredibly worried.

"What is it?" Zuko asked more harshly than he had intended.

"Zuko… I'm pregnant, and it's yours."


End file.
